Soul Eater: What is There to Find?
by Paxton-Emur
Summary: Not completely satisfied with the opportunities given, moving to Death City seemed to be the only option. Newly moved in with "adopted' Aunt Blair, Echo decides to see what the city withholds for them, definitely wanting to check out the infamous DWMA
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey guys, this is the "updated" version of my other story. (Quotes because updated is NOT the word lol)  
** **As you'll notice, It's fairly different already. Well, almost completely different, but whatever man.  
** **I expect the chapters to be, on average, pretty short but that also means I'll be able to post more frequently.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you seemed to enjoy the last one!  
**

* * *

Blair was the only person they knew in the city but she'd been around enough that Echo was comfortable asking such a favor of her. If Echo was going to move to a completely different place, they at least needed to be with someone that they'd be comfortable. Blair was the only person in Death City that they knew so it was a huge relief when she said that she'd be happy to have Echo spend some time with her.

Blair had known their mom for a number of years, coming and going as she pleased, but always knowing who to come back to.

Echo huffed and strained carrying boxes up the stairs into their new room. Looking around, they noticed that Blair had found herself some nice digs, a definite upgrade from her pumpkin house.  
The old one was fine but, it stuck out like a sore thumb. The last thing Echo wanted was to be obviously there. They preferred to stay a neutral npc in the world when they could.  
I mean, trouble finds a way to them anyway, sometimes after being sought after but, who else doesn't enjoy reeking a little havoc?

Echo's mother, Anka, had known Blair since high school. They used to be ruffians and do- badders, I guess you could say. Stirring up trouble and getting their hands dirty.  
Nobody really cared for them where they lived or rested their heads but they preferred it that way. They only needed each other.  
Blair couldn't really relate to anyone except for Anka. The most people would assume of Blair was that she was a witch and nothing more.  
Now, that may not be true but, she sure did act like it. Plus, it didn't help that the only other person she would consistently be seen with was a witch.

Anka was a skilled witch, even at a young age. Her mother taught her well and was sure to instill in her what should and shouldn't be done as a witch. She made her know ad believe that you can happily live without being hunted as long as you didn't give a reason to be hunted.  
Blair and Anka caused ruckus and all but nothing ever serious or permanent. Well, Anka made sure at least. Blair was more wreckless but was still mindful. She didn't have much to worry about but knew that she could get Anka in some serious shit if they weren't careful.

Echo had been around Blair for a good portion of their life but Blair liked to, well, be a nomad for lack of a better word. She had gone all over before deciding to take up permanent residence in Death City.

After deciding that they didn't like the opportunities that were available to them, Echo decided to move in with Blair. They'd heard a lot of stuff about Death City from books and stuff but Blairs telling of the city made it all the more enticing. She would go on and on about the amazing things that happened every day and all the incredible people she'd met over the time she'd been there. She even knew a bunch of students that went to the DWMA and that really peaked Echos interest.

Echo likes to learn. It's not a very common trait but it keeps them driven.  
They read a lot and are always paying close attention. They're able to give complete attention to something and always work through it. It's something that they've been able to do since they were little but has been able to master it through hard work and guidance from their mother.

They don't really care much for joining the DWMA, they don't even know if they'd be accepted if they tried.  
That isn't what interests them though. It's everything they can learn from the outside points of view. There is so much unknown to them about how the school works and the bonds between meisters and weapons. It's all so intricate and mysterious to them.

Echo fills their time with mostly studying the occult and weird.  
Death himself runs this school and that alone is tantalizing enough for them to want to get close. An oopurtunity like this comes once in a life time so their sure to be careful and not cause ruckus while they were in the city.

The boxes dropped onto the bed with a thump and made the bed bounce a little, like a ripple.  
They sat on the foot of the bed and just soaked the scene in. It was a nice size, well lit, a lot of dark colors, and pretty bare. Blair must've thought they'd want to customize it. They appreciate the gesture and might actually have fun decorating.

Echo took one last look around the room then decided that, since the rest of the boxes were too heavy for them to carry, they might as well start hanging clothes up. Mostly comfy shirts, tank tops, sweat pants, and things of that nature. In the way back of the closet you'd find, the formal wear. Not to be touched unless absolutely necessary.  
Shoes neatly lined on the floor of the closet and everything that could fit in the closet put away, Echo moved all the boxes and bags off the bed and neatly stacked them to one side of the room out of the way.

They fell backward onto the bed and sighed deeply  
"Well, I guess it all starts here"

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I know it's a little rough but gimmie a break man, it's been a while lol**

 **Fun fact about me: I recently started going by they/them pronouns so I decided to write a character with the same preference. It's been pretty difficult to get used to the new pronouns, not only for myself but also the others around me, and I figure consistently writing about it will not only help me get used to it but also help make it a social norm for some people.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**  
 **Review and let me know what I'm doing wrong and could be doing better!**  
 **If you have any ideas for this or future stories, PM me. You never know what'll actually get written! I need as much as I can to get back into the swing of it ahah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all!  
I've had way more fun writing this than I thought I would and actually having time for it has been a huge relief.  
** **I really enjoy writing and I'm happy that I have the opportunity to it again.  
I hope you guys are having good time too.  
Here ya go! Chapter two!**

* * *

The sun glared through the double windows, still bare. The colors in the room that, the night before, were dark and rich tones are now bright and inviting to the eye.  
Echo groaned and cursed at themselves for leaving the curtains packed. They sat up and wiped the sleep from their eyes and glanced towards the window.  
Covering their eyes with their forearm, through squinted eyes they noticed that the room had changed colors.  
"Wow, Blair really was excited about me coming, huh?"  
The colors were a surprisingly pleasant thing to wake up to. Stretching, Echo made their way out of bed and to the bathroom for morning routines.

Fresh and showered, with a towel wrapped around their head, they made their way to the closet to get dressed.  
With a pair of jeans and a large sweater now clad, Echo untangles the towel from their head and tossed it on the bed. They sat on the foot of the bed to put shoes and socks on. They decided on their purple and blue running shoes because it coincidentally matched their sweater.

Echo decided to head downstairs and see if they could find Blair.  
It wasn't likely because Blair doesn't spend much time at home. She's either working or gallivanting around with whoever she sees fit for the time being.  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they peaked around and called out but to no answer. They decided to head into the kitchen and see what there was to eat.  
Making their way to the fridge, they noticed a covered plate on the counter by the sink.  
On it was a note saying: "Here's some french toast. I didn't make it but you're more than welcome to them"  
They shrugged and took the plate to the table and ate. Blair had left syrup on the table and Echo didn't mind cold food. It was easier than having to reheat it in the microwave.

Now full and satisfied, Echo decided that maybe it was about time to check out the city.  
The first thing there was to do is find a good coffee place. It's unhealthy how much coffee they consume but it's a necessary resource when you have to function at such a constant pace.  
They proceeded to return to their room and dig out a backpack from the pile of miscellaneous boxes and bags packed. First thing they found was a medium sized, black knapsack and decided that would have to do. Echo packed a notepad, pens, their wallet, phone, and other things thought to be necessary.  
Running their fingers though their hair, now dry, they realized they left their headband on the bedside table. They lazily put it in their hair and pulled the knapsack onto their shoulders.

Downstairs, almost out the door, Echo realized they hadn't grabbed their keys yet. They vaguely remembered Blair saying she'll leave them in the dish in front of the couch. After checking, they grabbed them, locked the door and left.  
With their thumbs tucked under the straps of their bag, they blindly wondered out of the neighborhood. They had an idea of what direction to go to get out of the neighborhood and to the nearest bus from what they saw on a map. They had a GPS but figured they'd only get used to the neighborhood quickly if they had a trial and error period of walking. They didn't mind, it was almost October and there was a cool breeze.

They got to the bus stop on their own fairly quickly and sat down. By this time though, Echo could see their breath. They loved the cold and nothing compliments it like coffee. They read good things about this shop tucked away on the east end of the city.  
After almost no waiting, the bus pulled up and Echo paid the fee and sat in the back of the bus to listen to music peacefully.

It was a pretty long bus ride to get there but they were interested on the way the shop made the coffee. It made the wait worth it.  
Apparently the coffee is boiled on bunson burners and in vials and beakers. Their Lattes and and coffee was served with frozen cubes of flavored (of your choice) coffee so when you leave your drink, it melts, but you still have delicious and cold coffee.  
Dark Station Coffee is a family owned shop and has a very regular customer- dependent kind of place.  
The bus creaked eerily as it slowed to a stop. They grabbed their bag and made their way off the bus.

When they walked in to the place, There was a strong smell of freshly ground coffee beans. They let the smell soak in and walked to the counter with a smile. The girl working the counter was fair skinned, and tall with bright green hair. She replied with a smile and happily took their order. She waved enthusiastically as Echo walked to find a seat. She was sweet. Looking around, they noticed there was a good number of couches and la-z-boy chairs. Lots of side tables and bookshelves with books and board games and a coffee table to compliment each of the 3 TVs.

It was, over all, a really welcoming and warm place. Echo could see themselves spending a lot of time there.  
They tucked themselves into a comfy chair in the corner and pulled out a book to read and sip coffee to. They alternated between reading, drinking, and surveying the surroundings. People watching is fun and they're sure most people would agree.  
Echo also didn't know anybody here. They aren't that good at making new friends but if someone sticks out, they'll probably initiate conversation.

A few hours pass and there's no more book to read and no body so far has stuck out. They can faintly hear the moon starting to snicker and decided that since it's getting dark, they should pack up and go. They pass the girl working the counter with a smile and a wave. The counter girl returns the gesture and disappears from sight the closer Echo gets to the bus stop.

The ride back seemed to be much longer. The bus had much less people and they seemed to halt at every light the bus came across. They kept their head pointed at the window and tried to memorize everything that zipped by them. They wanted to get a good feel of the city as quickly as they could.  
When they realize that the bus has started to slow again they notice it's their stop. They drag themselves of the bus and toward home. The house comes into view and a wave of relief comes across them. They may not have done much today but they're drained for sure.

They lock the door behind them and take the leftover french toast to their room. They stop at the foot of the stairs and look around. There's no sign of Blair but that isn't surprising. Echo makes their way their room and slumps into bed with the plate on their chest. Drenching maple syrup onto their meal, they dig in.  
Now happily stuffed again and the plate resting on the side table, they slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

 **There it is!  
I've actually had a lot more time to write than I originally anticipated and I'm really glad about that but I know it isn't gonna last long.  
I need a job bruh.  
In the meantime though, I'm gonna still be posting on my normal schedule but I'm gonna spend a lot of time writing so I know for sure I'm able to have a backlog of chapters, and even maybe new stories, so I can still consistently post.  
That won't take much time at all though.  
Do you guys have any one shot or short stories you maybe wanna see?  
Let me know! **


End file.
